


Make Me Beg for More

by garbagebins



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2015 1D Kink Meme Fill, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagebins/pseuds/garbagebins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is always pretty annoying and usually Liam accepts is when the pokes and nipple twists are followed by kisses. Sometimes, however, when Louis is particularly annoying, Liam holds Louis down to make him stop.</p><p>Filling the 2015 1D kink meme prompt: Louis likes to be held down by his wrists while Liam fucks him. Bonus for Louis being totally loud in bed - dirty talk, begging, goading Liam on, telling him how much he loves it - any or all of the above.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Beg for More

Being stuck in a hotel room all day is something that would make everyone go pretty crazy and Louis is no exception to that rule. Mind you, Louis is always pretty annoying, but Liam usually accepts the pokes and nipple twists because they are always followed by kisses. However, on days like these where they could not go outside, Louis’ mood sometimes has the tendency to be pretty unbearable, even for Liam.

Today was one of those hotel-days that Liam always dreaded. Instead of just trying, and failing, to annoy Liam, Louis had now also been on a mission to annoy every other person in their team. He had prank called Zayn at some point, pretending to be a fan, and he had tried to drag Liam straight out of the hotel and into the streets, because “no one would notice it as no one would expect them to just walk out”. Liam hadn’t really been convinced that Louis’ plan would work, but he had let himself be dragged down the corridor, until one of their security guards had stopped them. He hadn’t bought into Louis’ story that they were just going down to the reception to ask for more pillows, so they were ushered back into Liam’s hotel room, telling them he’d call down to get someone to bring them a couple more pillows.

After someone had come round to bring them three extra pillows and they had failed to concentrate long enough on a game of FIFA, Louis became his jittery self again. His leg was bouncing up and down and he had picked up the phone again, to prank call Niall.

This time Liam kind of had had enough and before Louis had even figured out which room Niall was in. He had snatched the phone out of Louis’ hand, put it back on the receiver and told him to stop being so annoying.

Louis laughed. “Make me.”

Which is exactly what Liam did. He had pushed Louis down on the bed, grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Louis’ head on the pillows. Liam had smiled down at Louis, never being able to stay annoyed for more than a minute or two. Louis had gone completely quiet underneath him. His face was flushed and Liam could feel another part of Louis’ body had become rather interested in the situation.

And that is how Liam ended up with Louis underneath him, ass in the air, waiting to be fucked, after a slow, and according to a very impatient Louis “torturing”, prep.

* * *

 

“There you go… nice and still, for me,” Liam mumbles appreciatively, straddling Louis’ thighs and looking at how the older boy is so beautifully stretched out on his belly underneath him; his head on a clean crisp hotel room pillow, hands gripping each side of the pillow in anticipation, his back dipping down slightly but curving up again at his butt, where Liam had propped up a pillow underneath Louis’ hips to lift them even more than they already are.

Liam licks his lips as he takes in the sight, running his hands over the tanned skin of Louis’ back, before running over the paler skin of his ass. He squeezes it gently with both of his hands and can’t help a smile forming on his lips when Louis lets out a small whine and pushes his ass up a little bit.

“Hurry up,” he says, the pillow muffling his words slightly, but they are clear enough for Liam to hear him.

Liam makes a noise in agreement, grabbing the bottle of lube from where he has left it on the bed next to the pillow. He quickly slicks his dick up, rubbing it from where it had gotten slightly soft from lack of attention, before he moves up a little further up Louis’ body so he can slip his dick in-between Louis’ ass cheeks, but he doesn’t push in yet. For thirty seconds or so he just watches the head of his cock poke out from between the cheeks with every thrust forward.

Louis groans slightly, probably a little bit in frustration but no doubt also from the pleasurable feeling of Liam’s cock sliding wetly over his anus.

“You ready?” Liam asks and he watches Louis swallow and nod. Liam takes hold of his cock again, adding a little bit extra lube and presses back in between Louis’ ass cheeks, this time immediately seeking out his hole and before he knows what is happening, the head slips inside.

He gasps at the heat surrounding his dick as he pushes in, keeping an eye on Louis’ face for any signs of discomfort. As Louis’s face is actually carrying a lazy smile and is backing up his ass to take more of Liam, he figures the older boy is doing fine.

“Fuck,” Louis breathes when Liam is all the way inside.

“Yeah,” Liam says, not able to form any other coherent words at the moment. He takes a deep breath, before leaning forward slightly and placing his hands next to Louis’ body on the bed and starts a steady rhythm inside of Louis, changing his angle a couple of times until he hears Louis squeak underneath him, signaling he has probably found his prostate.

“Yes, fuck… right there,” Louis says, letting out a low moan from the back of his throat. “Right there…” Louis pushes his head slightly from the pillow, closing his eyes and rocking his hips back in time with Liam’s thrusts. He nods and moans whenever Liam takes a particularly well-aimed thrust inside of Louis.

Louis looks beautiful like this. He is a little sweaty and his hair is already sticking to his forehead slightly, but he looks so fucking content, just biting his lips sometimes, but other times letting out a loud moan in appreciation.

“Fuck so good…” Louis moves his hips in time with Liam, to create some friction between his own dick and the pillow underneath him. He removes one of the arms that he uses to prop himself up and moves it down his body. His other arm buckles and he lands face first back into the pillow, where he moans loudly when the movement causes Liam’s dick to shift inside of him deliciously.

Liam gasps out an amused laugh at first at Louis face planting the pillow, but when he notices that Louis’ hand has disappeared underneath his hips to grab his own cock, he stops moving his hips.

“No, Louis,” he says and he hears Louis whine, pushing his arse up desperately. Liam first grabs the hand underneath Louis’ hips, before taking hold of the other one. Louis doesn’t need them to finish; Liam knows that. The friction from the pillow and the pressure from Liam’s cock against his prostate is more than enough for Louis to finish. Louis is just being greedy.

He hears Louis whine a little bit when Liam pins both of Louis’ hands behind his back and he grabs both wrists in one of his own hands to keep them there. He leans back forward, placing his other hand on Louis’ shoulder blade, so he has enough room and leverage to continue thrusting inside Louis at a rather gentle pace.

“You don’t need them, do you?” Liam whispers when he lowers his head down to Louis’ ear. “You can just come from this.”

Louis moans. “Yes!” It comes out louder than Louis expected, as he looks slightly shocked, but it doesn’t stop him continuing. “Yes… that’s so good.” Liam can see him bury his face into the pillow, muffling his loud moans, before he comes up again for air, breathing loudly. “Please… please Liam.”

“What do you want?”

“Harder…”

Liam grins and nods. “Harder?”

Nodding frantically, Louis lets out another loud moan, trying to push his ass up, but their position makes it nearly impossible for him to move. “Yes… hard. Fuck me hard.”

“As you wish.” Liam plants his knees a little bit more steadily against the bed, before he does what Louis asks him and puts his back into it properly this time.

“Oh fuck. That’s it…” Louis moans and Liam feels Louis’ foot bang against his butt and he glances back quickly. Being the only body parts Louis can still freely move at this point, his feet have lifted up from the bed to react to the pleasure he is receiving.

Louis is close; Liam can hear it from the way Louis’ loud moans and whines have merged together by now.

“You’re close,” Liam states and he watches Louis nod.

“Yes,” Louis replies. “Just… just a bit… there… just like that almost… fuck… yes.” Louis’ rambling dies down in a jumble of sounds and moans as he shakes and shivers underneath Liam, who is trying to keep him still.

“Fuck, Lou,” Liam breathes as he watches Louis coming undone like this. He slows down his thrusts a little bit, just watching him in awe for a bit.

“Oh,” Louis just mumbles and nods at himself when he comes down from his orgasm, a couple of aftershocks still wringing through his body. He looks exhausted and so, so content, but he quickly starts whining again. “Li-aaaam. Fuck me.”

Laughing at this, Liam lets go of Louis’ hands and they flop from behind his back to the bed, where they lay uselessly just like their owner. Liam places his other hand on Louis’ shoulder blade as well and continues a quick rhythm inside of Louis.

“Yes… so good, Liam,” Louis moves his arms up to the pillow again, gripping the edges tightly. “You always feel so good in me.” He gasps when Liam pushes inside of him hard. “Like that… right where I need you.”

“Fuck Louis.” Liam knows he isn’t going to last long with Louis saying these things. “Yes… love to be inside you too.”

“Yeah?” Louis licks his lips. “Right there… just give it to me harder, yeah?”

Liam nods, more to himself than to Louis, as he’s sure Louis can’t even see him right now. He goes faster, getting closer and closer to his own orgasm now. He can feel the pleasure bubbling in the pit of his stomach, about to explode through to all nerve endings in his body.

“Fuck… so close.”

When his orgasm hits him, Liam lets out a moan, his thrusts going a little more sporadically and he can feel his fingers digging hard into Louis’ shoulders.

“Fuck.”

He feels a little light headed after, so he drops himself, as gentle as he can, on top of Louis, nuzzling into his neck and breathing in deeply.

“You OK?” Louis asks him and Liam nods and makes a noise of content.

“Really good,” Liam just mumbles, letting his hands wander over Louis’ sides, earning him a few giggles when he goes over a ticklish area and a gasp when he lifts up his hips and easily slides out of Louis.

“That’s nice, but you’re so heavy,” Louis whines after Liam deliberately tickles him. “So get off me…”

Liam chuckles, but instead of rolling off Louis, he sits back up on his knees, straddling Louis thighs once again. He runs his hands over Louis’ sweaty back, before once again going to his ass. He gently pulls Louis’ ass cheeks apart and runs the tip of his finger over his anus and he hears Louis gasp.

“What’re you doing?” he lazily asks, turning his head to look behind him.

“Inspecting my work,” Liam says, smiling at Louis, who just stares at him, confused for a moment as Liam looks down again and slips a finger inside. He looks at it in concentration, watching it come out slick with lube and his semen, before pushing it back in.

Just when he is about to press another finger in, he feels a pillow hit him square in the face and he loses his balance when Louis completely turns around underneath him and he crashes down on the bed next to Louis, who immediately starts to attack him with the pillow he’d had underneath him throughout the whole ordeal. He feels the wet spot hitting him repeatedly in the face and he lets out a disgusted noise, grabbing Louis’ wrists again to stop him from moving.

“What was that for?” he asks.

Louis pouts at him. “You can’t just make clever and dirty jokes like that.”

Liam laughs. “No? Why not?”

Huffing, Louis wiggles free from Liam and crosses his arms in front of himself. “You have sperm on your face,” he says as a lame attempt of a comeback.

Liam just leans into him, wraps his arms around Louis and kisses him on the lips. “Why don’t you use that tongue of yours to get it off?”

Louis huffed, but he let himself be dragged into Liam’s arms.

“This day turned out pretty good, didn’t it?” Louis whispers into his ear and Liam nods, smiling to himself.

“Yeah… it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback is welcome on my fics :)
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: [lilopaynis](http://lilopaynis.tumblr.com/)


End file.
